Weddings: The Eternal and the Snake
by HarryPotter4Ever-celia
Summary: I'm sorry this is weird guys. I've had this headcanon for a while, and I know many of you will think I'm a sick writer, but enjoy. AU


_**A/N: Please don't hate me, it's a headcanon I've had for a while now, and I really wanted to write it. One shot. Yes, I know it's weird, like utterly so, but please no hate. I'm sorry.**_

* * *

Nagini Verma, 23, was a beautiful, ambitious, Indian witch from America. It was on a tour to Europe that she met him….

He was more of a spirit, a figment, ripped from his body in what he said was a tragic accident. As she learned about his obsession with killing a wizard boy named Harry Potter, she decided she wanted to help him.

She grew to love this man more than anything, and vowed she wouldn't return to the United States until her love had regained his true form.

She brought him news from the wizarding world. She told him all the news she heard, and he despaired. He was alone, and none of his Death Eaters were coming to help him, but she cared for him. She believed he loved her back.

In the summer of 1991, she happened to meet a man who could temporarily solve her love's problems. A nervous and fidgety man, Hogwarts professor Quirinus Quirrell took only a bit of convincing before going to meet him.

Quirrell was everything he had hoped for, and so he tracked the professor's every move. Nagini hid him in her bag as they travelled to England. But Quirrell failed at his first task.

"I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you," he told Quirrell. "Nagini, go to your homeland and find me a turban. Quirrell, you had one job, and you failed, so now you will have me as punishment."

"Y-you, my lord?"

"Yes. When Nagini gets back, she will perform the charm."

"Charm, sir?" Quirrell looked nervous, but Nagini knew what he wanted her to do.

"I'm taking the back of your head."

Nagini quickly apparated to India and bought a large maroon turban, the first one she saw. She hoped it would do.

He sent her into hiding, back to Albania. A year later, Quirrell had died, and she realized all his servants were expendable. Still, she was convinced she was his favorite, his only, and he certainly wouldn't use _her_.

Yeah, Nagini Verma believed that, and slowly, he became her soul, in more ways than one. Two years later, she got her first shock. He turned her into a snake multiple times, but she knew he meant business when he forced her to kill a Muggle man who had stumbled across them.

Later that year, he rose to power, yet he still wasn't able to kill Harry Potter. He had a plan for Nagini, though. "Nagini, my most faithful servant, I would love to have you mine forever," he told her with menace as he woke her up one night. "Augustus Rookwood will officiate the ceremony, of course."

Within a day, they were married. It was a quiet ceremony, but he didn't do it out of love. As she said "I do," she bound herself to him, and he permanently transfigured her into a snake.

Over the next three years, she killed many people. She took orders from him and only him. She enjoyed being a powerhouse of venomous death, and she knew now that he would never use her like he had used Quirrell.

She only began to question him when he made her kill Severus Snape, one of his most faithful servants, but it was too late. Later that same night, he finally managed to kill Harry Potter. Or so everyone thought.

The tall boy was talking to him now, the one with the sword. "It doesn't matter that we lost Harry. Not Remus, or Tonks, or Fred. Because we'll keep fighting." The boy raised his sword before he had time to react, and before I did.

My last thought was, _was it worth it? Was it? Will he be happy? Because I am. Killing me must thwart him, why else would the boy do it? And I_ know _Harry Potter is faking it. I should have seen it before. I could have left, and now I am free._ That was all in the two seconds before the sword came down on her head.

Voldemort died that night. Both went to the Fields of Punishment. Voldemort tried to talk to her again, but he never got any response. And her decided punishment was having to suffer snake bites every hour, while he was forced to cut up his heart into seven pieces every day. But Nagini Verma knew she had been used, and she hoped he would never, ever find a way to rise to power, ever again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: You probably hate me right now, and I'm probably going to get like one review on this, but please don't hurt me. I'm sorry if my brain goes to weird places sometimes.**_

 _ **~Hufflepufferfish**_


End file.
